75 takes
by femininemystique34
Summary: A simple scene. A simple line. 74 effords. Is 75 their lucky number? WARNING:Some Tilena shippers may not like this


**\- Now, some may like this, some may not like this. Personally I am quite pleased with the outcome , hope you'll like it as well :)**

* * *

**75 Takes**

The door of the barber shop opens and in walks Mrs Lovett , holding a tray of food.

"Brought your breakfast dearie." Comes her cheery voice and he just grunts. She speaks again " Mr T , can I ask ya a question?"

"Wha?" He asks and he hears giggles.

He can't help but laugh as well .

The whole crew joines them and they all laugh like a bunch of morons.

"Cut!" Shouts Tim. "Everybody focus, let's take it from the top."He orders and Helena takes the tray and goes back outside as Johnny also takes his place, leaning on the windowsill. When they compose themselves again Tim's voice can be heard "Action!" And the bell of the barber shop rings.

"Brought your -oh fuck!" Johnny turns around and laughs shamelessly and so does the whole crew .

"Sorry baby, I got caught up!" Says Helena as she tries to free herself. Her dress has been tangled somehow with the doorknob .

"Is the dress gonna be ok?" Johnny jokes.

"I should hope so ." Helena jokes back , giggling.

Tim doesn't laugh. He rubs his temples instead. "From the top guys! We don't have all day!" He shouts and they go to their places again.

"Action!"

The bell rings.

"Brought your breakfast dearie."

Grunt.

Tray down.

"Mr T , can I ask ya a question?"

"Wha?"

"What did your Lucy look like?"

Silence .

"You don't remember her , do you? "

"No , no I don't ." Johnny answers giggling and Helena laughs as well.

"Cut!" Came Tim's shout again." Alright guys, I don't know what's wrong but we have taken 74 takes for this scene so far and I don't think that 75 is our lucky number. So let's go on with the other scenes and Johnny and Helena, you'll stay here after the shooting ends to rehearse this scene a little bit and we'll try again tomorrow ok?" He suggests and everyone agrees.

* * *

Shooting for today was over and everyone was leaving the studio . Everyone except for Johnny and Helena. They were at his dressing room, sitting at the couch.

"We should start rehearsing ." Said Johnny and Helena nodded.

"Where do we take it from? " she asks.

Johnny flipped at the pages of the script. "Let's take it from 'brought your breakfast dearie.' " he suggests.

" Ok."

Smirking , they simultaneously mimick the way that Tim says "Action" and Helena says the first line.

"Brought your breakfast dearie."

Grunt.

"Mr T , can I ask ya a question?"

"Wha?"

"What did your Lucy look like?"

Silence .

"You don't remember her , do you? "

"She had yellow hair…" Helena tries her best not to show her admiration for Johnny's acting skills and stay in character.

"Ya have ta leave this all behind ya know. " she mentally gives herself a pat in the back for not ruining the scene "She's gone . Life is for the alive my dear."

Silence again.

"We could have a life us two. Not like I dreamed of. Not like ya remember. But we could get by. "

He turns to look at her . Helena almost gasps at the amount of emotion that is displayed in his almost black eyes. She looks back at him with pure adoration. No , Nellie looks at Sweeney with pure adoration, Helena and Johnny are simply playing their parts -or so she thought.

Suddenly and without warning, Johnny leans down and kisses her full on the lips. Helena's eyes widen in shock .'That was not part of the scene.' She thinks and means to pull away but for a reason she can't. Johnny does instead , and he blushes furiously.

"Sorry… I don't know what came over me." He says not looking at her . She doesn't say anything. She just stares at him . 'God, please forgive me for this ' She leans forward and grabs his collar. She turns his head towards her and kisses him . He is surprised by this but doesn't object.

Their lips move in unison, her hands around his neck and his on her waist. Having gained confidence , he slips his tongue at the entrance of her mouth . She hesitates for a second but opens her mouth slightly nonetheless. He smirks against her mouth and his tongue finds hers. 'Damn he is a good kisser. Why does he have to be a good kisser?' She thinks and sighs at the feel of his tongue in her mouth and his skillfull hands caressing her sides.

Without noticing it they have been backing up during their passionate make out , they reached the couch and fell on top of it. They didn't seem to care though. Helena's hands got tangled in his hair . His right arm softly grabbed her right breast, squezzing it slightly. She moaned and he smirked again. He moved his head lower in order to kiss her neck and she instanly missed the feeling of his mouth against hers. He sucked at her pulse point and she wrapped her hands around his neck again , so to bring him as close to her as possible. He turned to look at her "You don't know how long I've been wanting this." He says , his voice heavy with lust. She can't help but moan in response. With a swift move , he takes off his shirt , revealing to her his muscled body. She stares shamelessly making him blush slightly. He puts his hands on the hem of her shirt and turns to look at her, asking for permission. She nods and he takes her shirt off as well. He places a kiss atop of her left breast while his right hand is toying with her right nipple through the fabric of her bra. She moves her hands to his shoulder blades and archs into him. His growing erection touches her tigh . He unclaspes her bra and she is now naked from the waist up. It is his turn to stare. He leans down and captures one of her breasts in his hot mouth . She moans as he twists his tongue around her hardened nipple. Her hands move down to the buckle of his belt and she takes it off. After that is done she begins to unzip his pants. He pulls away just for a second , in order to take them off and then gets back to work. He starts to pull off her skirt so that they only things separating them are his boxers and her panties. Once that is done, Helena pulls him into a passionate kiss again and he sighs contentedly.

"I want you." He whispers hoarsely against her lips.

"Me too" she replies and he kisses her again .

He readjusts himself between her legs and without breaking eye contact, pulls off her thong. He pauses to admire what's in front of him. Soft, creamy skin now flushed and glowing with sweat, curves that make every man go nuts, wild maroon curls running down her shoulders, her head thrown back, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. He knew that Helena was special but this… This makes her even more unique. She didn't even notice when he took off his boxers and he entered her . They both groaned loudly , her long nails digging in his back creating the perfect mix between pain and pleasure. He started moving in and out of her and she followed him with her hips. They soon created a rhythm with which they moved back and forth.

"Aghh , Johnny!" She shouted when he hit a spot inside her, the sound of her voice making him even more turned on.

He felt her walls clench around him and he began moving quicker inside her, wanting to feel her cum. "Bloody hell!" She shouted as she came and it didn't take long before he came as well , screaming her name. He collapsed on top of her , his head on her chest and her hands tangled in his hair. They were breathing heavily, covered in sweat. Johnny got himself out of her and climbed higher in her body , so that he was nuzzling her neck.

"Wow…" he mumbled.

"What was that?" She asked .

"I said 'wow' " he repeated and kissed her neck.

She scoffed "You can say that again."

He rose from the couch and began to gather his clothes. She did the same.

After they got dressed , they went outside to the parking lot. Johnny went to get in his car when he noticed Helena had no car.

"How are you gonna get home?" He asked.

"I'm gonna catch a cab." She answered .

"No you're not." He said "I am gonna drive you home. "

"Oh no you don't -" she was interrupted by him.

"I insist. " he opened the door of the car and offered her his hand.

She smiled , took his hand and climbed inside.

* * *

Action."

The bell rings.

"Brought your breakfast dearie."

Grunt.

Tray down.

"Mr T , can I ask ya a question?"

"Wha?"

"What did your Lucy look like?"

Silence .

"You don't remember her , do you? "

"She had yellow hair…"

"Ya have ta leave this all behind ya know. She's gone . Life is for the alive my dear."

Silence again

"We could have a life us two. Not like I dreamed of. Not like ya remember. But we could get by. "

He turns around .

They gaze at each other's eyes, the memories from last night's events more livid than ever.

Anthony bursts in.

Tim shouts "Cut."

The moment is ruined.

Tim looks delighted with the outcome ." Turns out 75 was our lucky number after all. Great scene guys! " he says approaching them . "Told you that you just needed to rehearsh it. " They give each other a knowing look . "Maybe you should to do this more often." Tim suggests and pats them in the back.

If only he knew…

* * *

**-I had so much fun writing this. Hope you enjoyed it as well. REVIEW!**


End file.
